


slices of summer

by lotusk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Summer, Summer Vacation, skateboarder Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/pseuds/lotusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun and his boyfriend Jongin try to beat the summer heat</p>
            </blockquote>





	slices of summer

Sehun's eyes hurt from the glare radiating harshly through the living room window. He doesn't even want to think about how fucking hot it is outside because it's warm even in here with all the drapes drawn. Body languid, he lies on the sofa with his forearm over his eyes, cursing the air conditioner for being broken. It's too hot to move so it's definitely too hot for clothes and he's wearing nothing but thin Madras cotton boxers.

Then he hears it ... the sound of wheels rolling over tarmac. The sound becomes increasingly loud until it stops abruptly. Sehun smiles and blinks slowly as he waits, _3-2-1 ... Buzz_.

Groaning at the effort, he peels his overlong limbs and body from the sofa and moves slowly to the front door. He doesn't open it and waits till the doorbell goes off again.

"Stop being a shit and open the door. I know you're in there." The husky voice Sehun loves so much is muffled through the wood but it's enough to make him feel things low in his gut.

"Let me in," Jongin says again but he doesn't plead. Jongin never pleads. Sehun unlocks the door and turns the handle.

Jongin's got his skateboard gripped against his waist - his bare waist because he's wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. Apparently it's too hot for a shirt outside as well. Sehun stares openly as a bead of sweat rolls down Jongin's thin chest. He's filled out over the summer, but Jongin still has the kind of long, lean physique Sehun likes best.

"You made me wait, Sehunnie." Jongin takes his Wayfarers off and his eyes are just a shade sullen as he saunters into Sehun's house and stores his skateboard near the hall closet. Sehun places his palm on the burnished honey skin of Jongin's lower back and Jongin stops moving, his breath catching slightly.

"I missed you." Sehun says and his words are soft as a moth's wing but Jongin hears them because Sehun's lips are touching his earlobe.

"We saw each other last night." Jongin turns and their faces are close, so close that their noses collide and they laugh. Jongin's lips catch Sehun's as they're in mid chuckle and their tongues glide sensually against each other. Hands move over smooth, bare skin, over rounded contours and flat planes, over bony edges.

"Did you miss me too?" Sehun asks breathily as Jongin's teeth tug on his earlobe.

"Yes." Jongin sighs into the hollow of his neck. Sehun's hands skim over rough denim, slip into the back pockets and grab the rounded curves of his boyfriend's ass. Their bare chests and clothed hips graze tantalizingly and Sehun's fingers fumble for Jongin's fly as plush lips close over a dusky rose nipple. Impatiently, he drags the brass tab down. Sehun's hand plunges in, expecting to find familiar cotton and he gasps when he finds hot, smooth skin instead. He's even more turned on now as he starts tugging the denim off Jongin's narrow hips.

"Wait, let's go to your room. Anyone could walk in, Jesus," Jongin detaches his hands and pushes him towards his bedroom which is just down the hallway. They've barely gone through the door before Jongin has his hand down the front of Sehun's boxers and makes short work of getting them off slender hips and strong thighs. Lips locked, they kiss feverishly as they stagger to Sehun's bed - Sehun managing to pull Jongin's jeans off along the way. As he palms Jongin's erection he bites out, "I can't believe you came here commando. Are you trying to fucking kill me?"

"Sounds like I should do it more often." Jongin chuckles as he walks Sehun backwards until the backs of his calves hit the edge of the bed and he flops back onto the mattress in a messy tangle of limbs. On his knees and straddling his boyfriend's hips, Jongin leans down and kisses him hard while Sehun's fingers trail across his hips and their cocks brush against each other. Lazily, Jongin's teeth and lips latch on to Sehun's left clavicle, a violet bloom darkening his pale, pale skin.

The summer heat is almost tangible and a sheen of sweat clings to their naked bodies as skin glides over skin and hips rise and fall in an elegant cadence. Then Jongin's eyes close as he takes Sehun's hard length in his mouth and moves up and down while Sehun's desire-crazed moans fill the room and fuel Jongin's lust. His mouth only stops moving when Sehun tugs at his hair. _Enough, enough_ , he says as his tongue invades Jongin's mouth and his agile fingers fist Jongin's cock. Then Sehun's hand is replaced by his hot wet mouth and Jongin groans loudly at the sensations as his boyfriend sucks him off. But before he can come, Sehun whispers against his skin, "I want you now, Jongin. I want you inside me now."

There's no hesitation as Jongin reaches for the bedside table drawer and rummages for lube and a condom. It's pure instinct now; they've done this so many times; they know each other's bodies inside out. It doesn't take Jongin long to prep him before Sehun's moaning _now, Jongin, now_ and his cock plunges into Sehun's ass in a smooth, hard thrust. As his cock glides in and out, Sehun wraps his legs around Jongin's back and their hips rock together, kissing hungrily as Jongin fists Sehun's cock and pumps it so they're both feeling it. The erotic sensations build and build as Jongin thrusts faster and faster, his hand tugging Sehun's cock faster and faster until they're both moaning and whimpering as they climax and dissolve in ecstasy ...

***

Later, as Sehun and Jongin lie facing each other in bed, he asks Jongin why he came over anyway.

"I was going to take you out for some ice cream." Jongin smiles, his fingers stroking Sehun's hair.

"Do you still want to go?"

"Nope. Too hot." Jongin says as he pulls Sehun closer and they kiss. _I love you, Sehun_ , his words fall onto Sehun's sweat-slick skin and it doesn't matter anymore that it's so hot because Jongin is here   
...


End file.
